Character crossover
by Rika Fluffy Furude
Summary: This is a crossover with all my favorite shows at the moment. It will be edited later depending when I start liking another show. Shows include Corpse Party, Cat Planet Cuties, High School of the Dead, Winx Club, Monster Musume and Magic School.


_**Character Crossover-The beginning of flashbacks and memories**_

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _ **Darling-Kun looked up to the celling seeing the sun was shining bright through his bedroom. He suddenly felt like he was being squeezed and turned to face the person squeezing him. It was a girl who was half snake half human. Her name was Miia.**_

" _Miia, it's time to get up" Darling-Kun said._

" _Wait till I warm up twenty-five more degrees" Miia mumbled tiredly._

 _ **Reality…**_

 _ **Miia woke up on a hard, cold stone floor surrounded by other females. All these girls clearly came from different places. Miia suddenly noticed a horse like woman standing at the bars of the area they were in. She knew who this woman was and slowly yet quietly slithered up to her.**_

" _Cerea? Aren't you tired?" Miia asked._

" _Of course I am! But I will learn to live this way! We must survive so we can go back to our master!" Cerea said as she puffed out her chest._

 _ **Miia sighed heavily at her horse like friend's behavior and spotted her other friend Papi up on a celling light. Papi was a Harpy (Note: Girl with bird arms and bird legs but torso is that of a human female), while they'd been stuck here the men were very mean to Papi. She was now carrying a fertile egg and trying her best not to be attacked again. Plus having cat women around wasn't easy either. A little orange cat sat below the light purring and meowing up at Papi.**_

" _I'm not moving!" Papi said stubbornly. "No matter how much you purr and meow at me!"_

" _Papi-Chan! Get down from there you'll injure yourself" Cerea said._

" _But the cat will attack me!" Papi whined._

 _ **Cerea rolled her eyes and walked over to the purple haired cat-like female. She stood there for a second before the purple haired female gave a nod. The orange cat suddenly transformed into an orange haired cat girl.**_

" _Sorry Captain. I couldn't help myself" The orange cat girl purred._

" _Leave the bird alone Eris" The purple haired cat girl hissed._

" _Yes Captain" Eris said as her tail flopped._

 _ **Cerea walked under the celling light to let Papi know that she was safe and that she could come down. Papi flew down a gently as she could in her state and landed on Cerea's back. Cerea flinched from how heavy Papi was and how her claws were digging into her back. Cerea eventually got over the pain. Did all Harpies get this heavy before they laid an egg? Cerea gently rested herself in an area away from the other girls in the cell. Papi jumped off of Cerea's back and rested beside her.**_

" _Papi looks safe when she's with you" Miia smiled as she slowly slithered up to the two girls._

" _Hmm, I guess so. But jeez. She sure is getting heavy" Cerea huffed._

" _I'm sure she'll get lighter once she's laid her egg" Miia mumbled._

" _Hmm" Cerea sighed._

 _ **Cerea had a quickly look around and suddenly noticed all the different kinds of females in the room. Some were still waking up from being attacked and some were sitting on the ground, wide eyed and rocking backwards and forwards. Her eyes suddenly picked up an argument between two girls. She turned to face where the argument was and listened to it closely. It was between a Purple haired girl and a Blonde haired girl.**_

" _Honestly Rinn. I thought you were stronger than this" The blonde girl said._

" _I tried to fight back. But you know as well as I that my magic doesn't work unless I have my sword" The purple haired girl answered._

 _ **The purple haired girl apparently named "Rinn" didn't seem interested in fighting with the blonde haired girl. She sounded as if she were trying to avoid the argument all together. The blonde's face turned bright red before she stormed off to another part of the cell and sat down. Rinn appeared to be dazed and struggled to get up off the floor. Suddenly a tan skinned girl with brunette hair walked out of the darkness and helped Rinn up.**_

" _Thank you Miss…uhh…" Rinn smiled before giving a puzzled look._

" _Flora. Just Flora is fine" The brunette smiled._

 _ **The brunette apparently named "Flora" then returned to a group of other girls in another part of the cell. There was a red haired girl, a blonde haired girl, a black haired girl, two rose/magenta haired girls, a brown haired woman, a grey haired woman and a purple haired woman. These girls and women appeared to be in terrible condition and "Flora" was trying to heal them.**_

 _ **In another corner of the room there were a bunch of other girls as well. There were four brown haired girls, a black haired girl and a brown haired woman. They seemed to be from the same place as well. And sadly they were all knocked out cold. Suddenly the black haired girl came around looking dazed in clearly not knowing where she was.**_

 _ **(Japanese DX I'm sorry just pretend she's speaking Japanese!)**_

" _W-Where…am I?" She asked._

 _ **(Back to English XD I'm soo sorry! DX)**_

" _That's the thing. We don't know" Eris purred._

 _ **(Note: Eris is smart and can understand Japanese XD)**_

" _How could you purr in this kind of situation!?" A brown haired cat woman hissed._

" _Durel, calm down" The purple haired cat woman ordered._

" _Yes Captain Kuune" The brown haired cat woman said._

 _ **The black haired girl looked at them closely and noticed the cat ears and tails. She shrugged then looked over to her friends. Although she didn't quite understand English she knew a small amount of it. She stood up slowly only to collapse onto the ground again. Rinn noticed and got up herself to help the girl.**_

 _ **(I'm doing it in English because I can't write in Japanese! Sorry Japanese ppl! DX)**_

" _Thanks" The black haired girl said._

" _No problem. Just take it easy, ok?" Rinn smiled._

" _Mm" The black haired girl nodded._

 _ **(Ok now were back to actual English)**_

" _Where did you learn Japanese Rinn?" A pink haired girl asked._

" _Family tradition, Unna" Rinn smiled._

" _Family…Tradition?" Unna asked._

" _Yes. It came from having to live in the head family dojo…" Rinn sighed._

 _ **Unna sighed and looked over her shoulder. Suddenly four female like screams made all the girls jump and stare at the bars of their cell. Two men were outside the bars with one girl in each of their arms. Two girls looked quite pissed as they gave their kicking a good go and the other two just kicked the best they could. The men suddenly opened the cell door and threw the four girls in.**_

" _Now. You ladies be nice and try to get along with the other girls in there. We'll bring you're teacher back when were done with her" One man smiled before both men walked off._

 _ **Creator's note: Your all welcome… This took me forever to come up with but it's a crossover between my favorite shows. Deal with it. Like always Like, follow, fav, Review and Inbox me your thoughts. Peace out-Naomi NakSWAGashima**_


End file.
